pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
JE063: The Apple Corp!
is the 22nd episode of Pokémon: Johto League Champions. Synopsis Nearing Ecruteak City, Ash and co. encounter an apple orchard and decide to have some apples. Little did they know that there were traps all over the orchard and Pikachu is caught. They soon encounter a young woman by the name of Charmaine, who set up the trap. Brock falls head over heals for her and encourages her to punish Pikachu, who doesn't take it very well. Ash proves Pikachu's innocence by comparing Pikachu's teeth to the bite-mark on the apple revealing that the bite marks are smaller than Pikachu's mouth. If that were the case, who are the real apple thieves and how did they get here? Episode Plot Ash and Pikachu smell something and run, only to find a large orchard. Misty tells taking without permission is wrong, but Ash tells he will check it out. Pikachu runs and soon sees apples being taken from the trees. He hears someone chewing on them and the leftovers fall from the trees. The heroes come and are disappointed in Pikachu, since he ate apples without permission. Pikachu points at the trees and the heroes look. An apple falls down and the heroes see Pikachu holding it. Suddenly, a net captures Pikachu. A woman comes and sees she caught the thief, so Brock flirts and tells his friend's Pikachu should get punished. Ash throws the net away and discovers an interesting fact - the bite marks on the apple do not match Pikachu's jaw. The woman apologizes, as she blamed the wrong Pokémon, but knows it does not pay off when someone is eating apples from the trees she tended a lot of time. The woman, Charmaine, claims she runs the orchard by herself. The heroes agree to help her harvest the apples, since she is nice to them. Brock vows to harvest every night and day, though Misty wishes they could buy apples in a supermarket. Charmaine shows them a system of noise maker traps that scare off Pidgey if they want to take the apples, but this does not stop the thief from eating them. Meowth uses a robot arm to take the apple (avoiding the noise maker traps) and goes to eat it. Jessie bashes him and James reminds him they need to part equally. Meowth goes to give them the apple, but someone ate it already. Jessie and James accuse him of lying, but soon hear someone triggered the trap, so run away before they are blamed. The heroes track and soon see the thieves left another apple with the same bite mark. The thieves are relaxed, but Pikachu comes and accuses them of stealing the apples. Soon, he is taken where a bunch of Pokémon (who look like the thieves) are being in danger from a Fearow. The heroes track to the place where the Fearow was and soon see the thieves were a bunch of Pichu. Fearow goes to attack and the Pichu electrocute it, but end up shocking themselves as well. Fearow recovers and goes to attack once more, but retreats after being hit by Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Ash compliments Pikachu, causing the Pichu to look up upon Pikachu. The thieves deliver some apples for their friends, though the heroes see the Pichu don't seem to have eaten much. Charmaine recalls there was a report that there was less wild fruit grown this year. So, Charmaine offers her apples to Pichu. Charmaine worries they love the apples so much they won't leave enough for the orchard, but Ash has an idea. Team Rocket plan to harvest the apples, but soon encounter some Pidgey that try to get some apples. Pikachu sounds the alarm, causing Pichu to electrocute Pidgey. While the Pidgey retreat, the Pichu are exhausted from this attack. Misty, Brock and Charmaine see Pichu followed Pikachu's commands. Ash tells Pikachu to proceed with the next part. Pikachu shows Pichu they need to harvest the apples and put them in a box. The Pichu comply, so Ash advises Charmaine Pichu and her can become partners, like he and Pikachu, instead of enemies. Charmaine gives the Pichu some leftover apples, which they eat. Suddenly, Team Rocket come in their balloon, announcing they will take both the apples and Pikachu. Pikachu goes to attack, but gets sucked by a hose. He uses Thunderbolt, but this causes the electricity to be absorbed, powering Team Rocket's devices up. After Pikachu runs out of electricity, the devices are turned off, so Meowth sucks the apples up. Pichu go to rescue their friend and apples, using Thundershock to hit Team Rocket. Meowth presses a button, causing the hoses to blow the wind, making the Pichu fall down from trees. Ash goes to send a Pokémon, but Pichu stand up and form a bridge. One Pichu falls down, but is caught by the other and transported on the top. They touch Pikachu and power him, so Brock thinks they, like batteries, offer Pikachu power. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, powering Team Rocket's machines up, but Meowth sees too much electricity is being stored. Soon, the machines blow and Team Rocket blast off. Apples, Pichu and Pikachu fall down, but are glad for this victory. Charmaine thanks Pichu, who hug them, causing Brock to comment they are lucky Charmaine loves them. Charmaine decides to keep them to guard the orchard and harvest apples. Debuts Character Charmaine Item Leftovers Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Pichu (JP), Snubbull (US) *This is the first episode of the third millennium in Japan, as well as the first episode made in the 21st century in said country. *Music from a movie movie and a Pikachu short were used in the dub. Mistakes The scene where Pikachu and the Pichu were trying to overload Team Rocket's machine that the last Pichu was grabbing Pikachu's left foot, he has another one that's away from Pichu. Gallery Ash and Pikachu stand over an orchard JE063 2.jpg Pikachu denies eating the apples JE063 3.jpg Pikachu is captured JE063 4.jpg Brock goes to impress the girl JE063 5.jpg The bite marks do not match Pikachu's jaw JE063 6.jpg Meowth stole an apple JE063 7.jpg Meowth's apple got eaten JE063 8.jpg Pikachu does not approve JE063 9.jpg The Pichu go to eat JE063 10.jpg The Pichu battle the Pidgey JE063 11.jpg The Pichu are confused and exhasuted JE063 12.jpg Pikachu got captured JE063 13.jpg Team Rocket got their machines powered up JE063 14.jpg The balloon sucks the apples up JE063 15.jpg Pichu go to help Pikachu JE063 16.jpg The machine overloads JE063 17.jpg Charmaine has new friends JE063 18.jpg Pikachu bids farewell to his friends }} Category:Pokémon: Johto League Champions Episodes Category:Milestone episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane